


And Then There Were Three

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: This is my second story for the Stargate Winter Fic Exchange. This story has been something I have wanted to write, or something similar, for a very long time. z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z requested this, and I was chosen to write it for her. This has been a complete honor to do so. I was scared to ever try a F/F story. I don't know why. But you gave me the chance I have wanted, and I stepped out of my fear. I hope what I have created for you is what you were looking for.This has been a wonderful journey for me to take as a writer and as a woman. I did a lot of research for this story, and asked many questions to my superstar betas. I wanted to be as accurate as I could. I hope that I achieved that.This story would not be what it is today without the help from GWhite and RhinoHill. I don’t have enough thanks in my heart for the help and feedback they have given me on this journey. Thank you both.Here are some acronyms used within the story.SIQ - Sick In QuartersPCS - Permanent Change of StationIVF - In Vitro FertilizationDFAC - Dining FacilityOB - Obstetrician (Baby Doctor)I hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill/Sara O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/gifts).



**Five Years Ago…**

The SGC had a summer picnic at Fountain Creek Regional Park. They rented two pavilions to accommodate everyone. There was plenty of room for the kids to run and play. Sam and Janet didn’t spend a lot of time sitting close to each other. They’d sit close, but would never touch like they wished they could. 

They were still very new to the Command. As far as anyone knew, they were roommates. Sam suspected Daniel knew. But she figured by now that he wasn’t the kind of person who cared what adults did on their own time. Sam smiled and waved when she saw the Colonel come in with his wife and kids.

After they ate, Janet went to sit next to Sam and the Colonel’s wife, Sara. The three ladies spent time watching the kids play.

“Kids are so wonderful,” Janet said.

“I think it’s great how your new addition worked out, Sara. They seem to get along well now,” Sam said. 

“They do. I’m glad we were able to take her in. What about you? Do either of you have plans for a family?” Sara asked.   
  
Sam never knew how to answer that. On the one had, she did want a family. But for now, she was more career-focused. And she couldn’t tell anyone about her partner.

Janet normally answered that question. Janet was ready. She had wanted a child for a very long time. She was waiting on her partner to be ready before committing to anything.

“I have always wanted a family. I just think now is not the time,” Sam said softly, averting her eyes so she didn’t have to look at Janet.

“Ya, me too. I’d love to have a family, well, as you know. But, I will wait until the right time,” Janet said, giving Sam a reassuring look.

Sara saw the kids arguing with Walter’s kids.   
  
“Well, time to go be a parent,” Sara said, and got up to go break up the argument.   
  
Janet looked over at Sam, who was staring off at the kids who were now being talked to by Sara.

“You OK?” Janet asked.

“Ya, I’m fine. I’m sorry. I’m just not ready yet. Can I have more time?” Sam asked quietly.   
  
“Of course. I’m not in a rush, Sam. Wanting a family and actually planning and having one are two different things. We need to be in sync on this. I’ll wait for you,” Janet said in a whisper.   
  
“Thank you,” Sam said. She desperately wanted to reach over and take the hand of her friend and lover. 

The year closed with Sam traveling to many different new worlds. Janet was eventually brought in as the Chief Medical Officer at the SGC. Now at least Sam could talk to Janet about work. She felt it brought them closer together.

The members of Sam’s team eventually figured it out, but none of them talked to Sam about it. The guys talked among themselves, of course, but they didn’t seem to mind. The team was close, and accepted Janet into the circle. 

**Present Day**

Sam came home from work and went straight to take shower. They all had almost died this time. Jack had been shot, but he wore one of those new ceramic polymer plates under his clothes. He would recover and go home to his wife and children.

Janet did not have the plates on. She was laid up in medical in critical condition, in an induced coma to give her body time to heal. Sam had tried to use the healing device on Janet, but she could only do so much. The rest of the healing process is up to her and her own body’s ability to come back from a staff blast to the abdomen.

As she stripped her clothes off, Sam recalled the time when they had found Cassandra all alone on the planet Hanka. Janet had wanted to keep Cassie and adopt her. Sam said she wasn’t ready yet for a child. Colonel O’Neill had volunteered to adopt Cassie. He spoke to his wife, Sara, and they decided they would like to add a little girl to their family.

Their son, Charlie, was almost the same age. Cassie was about a year older than Charlie. At first the two didn’t get along at all. Charlie was jealous of the attention Cassie was getting from his parents. But when his mom and dad explained to Charlie that Cassie was all alone, and had no other family, Charlie started to calm down. Now a few years later, Charlie was very protective of his sister.

As she showered, Sam started to wonder when she’d be ready to finally have a child. Her eggs had been frozen two years ago. They both had to agree when the time was right. Sam’s heart was aching not only for a child of her own one day, but also ached for her friend and lover who lay unconscious in a hospital bed.

It was the era of “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” in the military. They couldn’t come out and live with the same legal rights as hetero couples received. It was not legal for anyone in the military to ask if they were a couple. Don't Ask, Don't Tell made it so people would not be kicked out because of their sexual preference if it were discovered they were gay. There was still a long way to go for LGBT rights in America.

They couldn’t get married, but they could list each other in their will and testaments, as well as list each other on the military beneficiary paperwork. They could not put in PCS requests as dual military because they were not married. They both had to talk about where they wanted to go for their next set of orders before putting them down on their official wish lists. 

It was hard work to keep themselves in the same geographical area when it was time for new orders. They had been lucky so far to have been stationed in the Washington, DC area for a few tours, and now they were together in the Colorado Springs area. A lot of their unmarried friends ended up on opposite sides of the country or planet, and often the relationships never succeeded. 

In their hearts, they were already married. They vowed to each other that no matter where they ended up, even if separated by distance, that they’d work to make the relationship last. They each had professed their love and commitment to each other. Which is why not knowing if Janet was going to survive hurt so much.

She got done with her shower and changed into warm pajama bottoms and a tank top. She put on a pair of fluffy socks, and padded her way to her living room. Their living room. If they did have children, the house they picked had a total of three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was a nice yard in the back where kids could play. Charlie had played catch out back a few times with his dad during Team Nights. 

Sam settled on her couch in silence. She didn’t know what she’d do if Janet didn’t make it. She resolved it in her heart to talk to Janet when she got well about becoming parents. Life is too short, and this proves it. Neither one of them was getting any younger. If Janet lived, Sam would talk to her.   
  
…

The next day Sam went straight to medical. The SGC had moved Janet into an isolation room. Sam’s stomach dropped, thinking the worst had happened. But when she rounded the corner, she saw the nurse taking Janet’s vitals and Janet was trying to open her eyes.

“Janet,” Sam cried out. She walked straight to the side of her bed and took her hand. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” Sam whispered. 

Janet gave Sam a weak smile, and closed her eyes and inhaled. 

“‘s OK,” Janet slurred out. 

“How is she, Jamieson?” Sam asked the nurse. 

“The doc says she will pull through. She will be sore for a while, but the healing device seemed to have taken care of all of her internal injuries. I’ll go get Dr. Brightman for you,” and nurse Jamieson left to go get the doc. 

Sam immediately bent over the bed and kissed Janet’s forehead, still holding her hand. Her lips lingered for a few moments on her head, and Sam spoke with her lips still pressed to Janet’s forehead.

“You scared me. I thought I lost you,” Sam whispered into the soft skin beneath her lips. Sam sat back down on the chair next to the bed, never letting go of Janet’s hand. She kissed it, then sat back in the chair waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Brightman came in and explained everything to Sam and Janet. She would live, and she would fully recover. She will be SIQ once released from medical for at least a month.   
  
“Hows the Colonel?” Janet slurred out in a cough.

“He will be fine. They kept him overnight. If I see him I’ll tell him to stop in before he goes home,” Sam said. 

And as if on a timer, the three men of SG-1 walked into Janet’s isolation room. They all smiled when they saw Janet was awake.   
  
“Hey doc, let’s compare scars when you are all healed up,” Jack joked. It made Janet smile, and Sam laugh.

“Hey guys,” Sam said.   
  
“DoctorFraiser it is good to see you awake,” Teal’c said.   
  
“Sam, Janet,” Daniel said.

All the guys knew about Sam and Janet. They figured it out years ago, and they were very happy for them. Daniel was a little upset before he found out about them being a couple. He had asked Sam out on a date, and Sam had told him no. He didn't figure it out for a few weeks after he asked Sam out. 

But now, he and Sam are the butt of many jokes between the five of them. Even Janet will make a joke every now and then about Sam and Daniel. He is very good friends with Sam, and relies on her when they are off-world.

“I was on my way home and wanted to stop to see how you were doing. I’m glad to see you awake and will recover,” Jack said. “I’m home for a week. SG-1 is on stand down until I’m cleared. You all do what Hammond wants you to do and I’ll see you in a week,” he continued.   
  
“Good night, sir. Say hi to Sara and the kids for us. I’m really glad you are OK,” Sam said. Jack walked up to Janet’s bed and held her hand briefly. Then he touched Sam’s shoulder as he turned to leave the room. 

Sam knew the man cared deeply for his team. She swore if she wasn’t a lesbian that Jack would totally be her type. But, she liked women, and Jack was very happily married. 

…

Two days later Sam was working in her lab when she got a call from nurse Jamieson that Janet was ready to go home. Sam went up to see Janet in her room and promised her that she would not stay late tonight. She wanted to have Janet home more than anything.   
  
At precisely 1600, Sam showed up at medical to take Janet home. Janet tried to protest her own rule about having to take a wheelchair up top, but she let Jamieson push her around. Sam pulled her car up to where Janet and Jamieson were waiting. Sam watched Janet wince as she got up out of the chair, and lowered herself into the car. 

Sam helped Janet inside, and took her to the couch. She watched as Janet sat down and leaned back. Janet closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of her own home. She smelled lemongrass and vanilla. It soothed her and calmed her. 

“So nice to be home. Smells a lot better here than in the dungeon,” Janet laughed. 

Sam put Janet’s meds on the counter and hung the car keys up. She went to sit on the couch next to Janet. Sam pulled her feet up onto the couch and faced Janet. She ran her hand through Janet’s hair. She rested her hand on the side of Janet’s neck and caressed her collarbone with her thumb.

“I’m so glad you are OK,” Sam whispered. Janet looked at Sam. They both started to get tears in their eyes.

“Me, too. It’s good to be home,” Janet said softly.   
  
Sam leaned in and touched Janet’s lips with her own. The kiss was gentle and caring at first. Then Janet raised a hand to the back of Sam’s head and she deepened their kiss. She pulled Sam onto her lap, and cringed when she accidentally brushed the dressing over her wound.

“I’m so sorry! Are you OK?” Sam asked, a little scared. 

Janet didn’t care. Right now she needed to feel. She took Sam’s chin and turned her eyes to face hers. 

“I need to feel you on me. Around me. Please,” Janet said. Her head rested between Sam’s breasts. Then she started crying.   
  
“I thought I was dead. I had dreams. The dreams got confused with the times I briefly came to. The dreams returned when they would sedate me again. All I could see was Jaffa and the staff weapon hitting me. I couldn't find you.”   
  
Sam held onto Janet like both of their lives depended on it.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” Sam said.

They held each other on the couch for a long time. Sam scooted off of Janet’s lap and sat beside her. She snuggled into Janet’s side and laid her head on her shoulder. She got up when Janet needed a pain pill. She decided to talk to Janet before the pain pill knocked her out.   
  
“Janet. While you were out, I had a lot of time to think,” Sam said, sinking back onto the couch. Janet took her pain pill and drank back the entire glass of water.   
  
“Ya. What’s up?” she asked.   
  
“You know how we had my eggs frozen a few years ago?”   
  
Janet shook her head yes.

“I am thinking that maybe the time is now?” Sam asked, more than said.

Janet looked at Sam for a moment. This seemed to always have been Sam’s decision. Janet had a stable job as a doctor now, and could leave the Air Force and get a civilian job if she had to. Janet was still looking at Sam when Sam continued.   
  
“I don’t know. It’s OK, I guess,” Sam said, leaning back away from Janet. “It’s just that I thought maybe now, after all of this, it might be time.”   
  
Janet smiled.

“Yes. Let’s do it. I’m ready. As ready as I’ll ever be. I know you will make a great mom. I say yes,” Janet said.   
  
Sam got a huge smile on her face. She scooted back to Janet.   
  
“Really?” Sam asked.   
  
“Really,” Janet replied.

“OK, then let’s go to the doctor next week, and then go look at the donor list for a good candidate,” Sam said.

“Actually, I have an idea. Just hear me out,” Janet started. Sam quieted in anticipation of what Janet was thinking.   
  
“What if it was someone we know. Someone we trust. Colorado’s surrogacy laws state surrogacy contracts are legal. We could still have the same legal papers drawn as an unknown donor. The lawyers create a contract to where he, nor anyone in his family, would never be able to take our child. But this way we know what we are getting. Does that make sense?”   
  
“What, we just ask a friend to come in a cup? I don’t know if I could do that, Janet. That’s rather, well, private.”

“It would be handled like any other donation at the sperm bank. I could ask him if you wanted me to.”   
  
“Oh god, you’d have to. But shouldn’t we both be there? And should we have a lawyer present?”

“I don’t think the person I have in mind will want all that when we ask. Just the legal stuff from the clinic, and our lawyer’s paperwork I think is all we will need.”   
  
“You’ve thought this through already? Why did you never say anything?” Sam asked.   
  
“It came to me while I was recovering. What do you think?”   
  
Sam thought this through. Someone they know would be the father of their baby. It would have to be someone they trusted. It would have to be someone with good genes. She shrugged her shoulders at the thought.   
  
“OK. I’m in. Who did you have in mind?” Sam asked.   
  
“How about Colonel O’Neill?” Janet asked.   
  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up to the top of her head.   
  
“Are you out of your mind?” she exclaimed.   
  
“Not really. He’d be perfect. We know his swimmers are good. He’s very good looking for a man. He is happy and already has two kids.”   
  
“But he’s married!” Sam said loudly.

“Yes, he is. And it’s not like either one of us is going to have sex with him. Our contract would have to include Sara as not being able to claim any legal right to our child, too. But I think he is a great candidate,” Janet said. 

Sam looked at Janet as she thought this through. Janet was right. The Colonel would be perfect. But they’d have to talk to him and Sara. There is no getting around that.

“OK, let’s have the lawyer do the paperwork, then let’s ask Jack and Sara to dinner.”    
  
Janet smiled at Sam. She reached over and took her hand and pulled her back to her. Sam gently laid down with her head in Janet’s lap. Sam placed her hand on Janet’s thigh. Janet caressed Sam’s side with one hand, and raked her fingers through her hair with the other. 

Janet ran her fingers over Sam’s arm, intertwining her fingers in Sam’s hand. They held each other for some time before Sam undid her fingers and inched her hand up closer to Janet’s center. 

Janet caressed Sam’s neck. She rolled over onto her back. She slowly made small circles on Sam’s skin as her hand moved from her neck, to her collarbone, before gently swirling her fingers on Sam’s breast. Her nipple perked up, and Janet gave it a soft squeeze. Sam hummed in reply.   
  
“I took a shower right before we left today,” Janet whispered.   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam said softly.   
  
“Sweetie, I just have to lay here. You won’t hurt me,” Janet said, slightly thrusting her hips up under Sam’s head. 

Sam sat up and knelt on the floor between Janet’s legs. She leaned forward and kissed Janet deeply before pulling back and looking into her eyes. She held Janet’s head in her hands. Janet could see the fear in Sam’s eyes. A tear escaped her eye, and Sam wiped it gently with her thumb.   
  
“I missed you. I’m really glad you are OK,” Sam whispered.   
  
Sam slowly removed Janet’s clothes. She laid Janet back down on the couch. Kneeling on the floor to the side of the couch, Sam ran her hands over Janet’s body. She saw the wound dressing and leaned over to kiss it.

Sam let her tongue and lips cover the scratches and bruises on Janet’s body. After finding all of her injuries, she took Janet’s hands, and stood her up. They both walked into the bedroom and Janet laid in the middle of the bed.   
  
Janet watched as Sam slowly removed her clothes. She loved Sam’s body. She watched Sam lower down on the opposite side of her from the staff wound. Sam leaned over and kissed Janet. Her hand cupped Janet’s breast, and she felt Janet’s moan through her mouth. 

Sam tilted her head down to take Janet’s other breast in her mouth. She slowly kissed her entire breast, on all sides, flicking the nipple with her tongue when she came to the tip. Sam softly took the nipple between her teeth, then used her tongue on the raised bud. Janet’s hips drove up into the air. 

Sam kissed a hot trail of heat up Janet’s neck and kissed her again. Janet grabbed the back of Sam’s hair and gently pulled her head back so she could look at Sam in the eyes. Janet’s eyes were dark and still held a little fear in them.

“I want you. I need you to make me feel again,” Janet said, breathlessly.    
  
She looked knowingly into Janet’s eyes. She understood. She slowly kissed and licked her way down Janet’s body. She put herself between Janet’s legs, and sat down on her own calves. She put a pillow under Janet’s hips, then she put Janet’s legs over her shoulders. 

Sam kissed down Janet’s inner thigh, and stopped right before she got to her center. She licked the other side from the upper thigh to her knee, then kissed back down again, this time stopping with her head between Janet’s legs.   
  
Sam looked up at Janet. Her hands were on her breasts, and Sam could see her eyes glossing over. Sam could see the questions in Janet’s eyes.

“I’m fine. I’ve missed this,” Janet whispered.

Sam smiled, then inhaled before putting her hands on Janet’s hips. Sam gently placed her tongue on Janet. She tasted Janet as she let her tongue circle her lips and her opening. Sam ran her tongue through her heat, and brought some up to Janet’s waiting bud.   
  
Her hands rose along Janet’s sides as her tongue continued to work. Janet watched. She loved watching how attentive Sam was to her. She loved how Sam’s body sang with hers. She also loved these intimate moments where it is just them and their bodies. No toys or ties. Just their skin celebrating their reunion. 

It wasn’t long before Sam had Janet pulsing. Sam held Janet’s hips. She closed her eyes and kept her tongue on the tiny bud so she could feel the rhythm Janet’s orgasm was making. When it was over, Sam kissed her way up Janet’s body.

Janet took Sam’s head and kissed her deeply. She had Sam lay beside her.   
  
“I want to feel you, Sam,” Janet said.    
  
Sam opened her legs wide for Janet. Not breaking eye contact, Janet reached her fingers between Sam’s legs. Sam was wet. Janet dipped a finger down and dragged some of the moisture up to Sam’s clit. She circled her finger around, and Sam bucked her hips into Janet’s side.

Janet tried moving towards Sam, but it was too hard with her injury.

“Give me your breast,” Janet said.   
  
Janet took her breast into her mouth and sucked the nipple until it hardened. Janet slid her finger back down into Sam’s heat, and put one finger inside of her. Janet felt the soft, hot flesh inside of Sam, and gently caressed her bud with her thumb. 

Janet took her mouth from Sam’s breast and moved to capture her mouth. 

As Sam’s insides started to coil up, she put her hand behind Janet’s head and held her. She stopped kissing Janet, and looked deeply into her eyes as Janet’s hand continued. 

Sam silently came, never taking her eyes off of Janet. Her body convulsed with pleasure. Janet’s fingers were still inside of her. She held her breath.

“Breathe, Sam, let it flow over you,” Janet whispered.   
  
Sam let out a long breath with a little soft keen. Janet smiled and started kissing Sam again. Sam put her leg between Janet’s and scooted closer to press her body into hers. Janet could feel Sam’s moisture against her skin. She grabbed and held all of Sam that she could. They laid together fully naked.   
  
Sam had her face buried in Janet’s neck. Janet’s arm was around Sam’s back, caressing her softly. 

“I missed you,” Sam whispered.   
  
“I’m here now. I told Hammond I’m not going through the Gate ever again. They can get a field doc or field medic.”   
  
“I’m glad. One of us going through the Gate is hard enough now. Just imagine when we have a baby,” Sam said, kissing her neck.

The thought made Janet smile.   
  
“We’re going to have a baby,” Janet said, squeezing Sam a little tighter to her.   
  
“Yes, we are.” 

They lay together silently for a while. Their skin eventually cooled, and Sam felt Janet shiver.    


“Let’s go to bed. Your pain pill has to be kicking in by now,” Sam said.   
  
“It is. I love you.”   
  
Sam lifted her head and looked at Janet. She gently touched her lips with her index finger.   
  
“I love you, too. We can talk more tomorrow,” Sam said.   
  
Then they both went to sleep. Or at least Janet slept. Sam stayed awake a little longer watching Janet sleep. She got up only to make sure the house was locked up, then went back to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks consisted of many phone calls to their lawyer. They came up with a list of topics to discuss between themselves and the O’Neill’s, and things to go over with the lawyer. They all needed to discuss expectations surrounding this agreement. The lawyer gave them a list of things to start thinking about.

  * How do you and the donor see your respective roles in the child’s life?
    * The Fraiser’s (the family’s name going forward) will be the legal parents to the child.
    * The O’Neill’s will have no legal claim on the child. 
    * The O’Neill’s will not have any sort of joint custody of the child.
    * The Fraiser’s will not seek child support from the O’Neill’s.
    * The O’Neill’s will not call the child ‘theirs’, ‘mine’, or any other possessive term which may indicate the child belongs to them. Certain states have laws supporting the use of the possessive words. The legal paperwork will include this clause. 
  * Will the donor have visitation rights? If so, what form will they take?
    * The O’Neill’s may see the child, but only as allowed by the Fraiser’s. This will not be a normal visitation right as with joint custody. The Fraiser’s will determine when and if a visit should be allowed. 
    * The O’Neill’s may also decide to waive any visitation rights to the child. Legal documents can be produced to formalize their decision.
    * Should either party move in the future, no extraordinary means will be taken with the child for visitation.
  * How will the child refer to the donor: as dad, donor, uncle, etc.?
    * The O’Neill’s may be addressed as Aunt and Uncle, and their children may be considered cousins to the Fraiser’s child.
    * The O’Neill’s may suggest alternative names until all parties agree.
    * The O’Neill’s may agree to not be called anything familial with the child.
  * What role will the donor take if something happens to the birth mother?
    * Custody of the child will fall to the child’s other mother. 
    * Should something happen to both of the child’s mothers, an agreement can be made with the O’Neill’s to take custody of the child, if they agree.
  * Where will the donation take place?
    * The IVF clinic



After a few weeks of talking with the lawyer and agreeing to more terms to discuss, Sam went to talk to Colonel O’Neill. It was time to ask him and his wife to dinner for the very important discussion. She found him in Daniel’s office with Teal’c.

“Hey guys,” she said as she walked in.   
  
The three of them all said their greetings. Sam watched Daniel work for a few minutes before she got the courage to speak.

“Sir, uh, Janet and I were wondering if you and Sara would like to have dinner with us soon? Just the four of us?” Sam asked quietly, finding herself blushing a bit at the question.

Jack looked at her, then looked at the guys.

“Um. Sure?” he started questioningly, “Is everything OK?” he asked.   
  
“Oh, yes, sir. It’s just been awhile since we have all been out. We do have something we’d like to talk to you about,” she said a bit nervously.

“Alright, let me talk to Sara. I’ll call you tonight if that’s OK?” he asked, looking down at the table in front of him.   
  
“Sure. Thank you, sir. I guess I’ll just go back and continue the analysis of Daniel’s instrument he dropped off,” she said, smiling at Daniel. She left the three men to get back to doing whatever it was they were doing before she showed up.

She went home that night. Janet had cooked her famous spaghetti and meatballs. Sam told her that she asked the Colonel and his wife to dinner, and that he’d call with an answer tonight. Sam cleaned up the kitchen and had Janet sit and watch TV. Around 2030 the phone rang.

It was Colonel O’Neill. Sara agreed to have dinner with them. They agreed to Friday night. Then Jack asked where.   
  
“Sir, we were thinking of having you guys over here for dinner. Without the kids,” Sam said.

‘ _OK. Wanna give us any clue what this is about?_ ’ he asked. 

“I’d really rather not, sir. But come early. Like maybe 1800? Is that OK?” Sam asked. 

‘ _Ya, Sara gets home around five. I’ll set up a sitter for the kids._ ’ 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow, and we’ll see you both Friday,” Sam said. She hung up the phone.

“Alright. We are set for Friday. Now, what do we make?” Sam laughed.

...

Sam took half a day off on Friday to go home and help Janet prepare for dinner with the O’Neill’s. They decided to make a homemade lasagna and salads. Easy to prepare, easy clean up. Sam brought home two bottles of wine, a Pinot Noir and a Cab Sav.

The two of them talked and joked nervously all afternoon. They hoped Sara and Jack would agree to this. They spent hours and hours talking with their lawyer and their IVF doctor. The donation could be made at the IVF clinic. Sam’s eggs would be defrosted, then mixed in with Jack’s semen. Then they wait to see how many viable embryos would form prior to implantation. In Sam’s mind, this was all just science and technology. To Janet, this was just biology. 

As 1800 rolled around, they both had gotten very nervous. They heard the car pull up, and Janet went to open the door to let them both in. All four greeted each other as they have in the past. Janet got drinks for everyone, and they settled down in the living room while Sam set up the table with the salad and lasagna.

Dinner went well. The conversations were about anything other than why the O’Neill’s were over. Then Sara’s curiosity got the better of her.

“So, why are we here? Jack said you had something to talk to us about?” she asked Sam and Janet, sipping from her wine glass.

Janet and Sam exchanged glances. Janet nodded her head, and Sam got up to start clearing the food from the table. 

“Yes, we do. We’ll get the table ready,” Janet said. 

Sam left the wine out. After the table was cleared, Janet walked to the counter and grabbed three large business envelopes full of papers.

“We want to have a baby,” Janet blurted out, holding Sam’s arm as an anchor.

“Well, that’s great! Congratulations,” Sara said. Jack nodded, and offered his best wishes too.

“But, as you know, it’s a little more complicated for us to conceive. Sam had her eggs frozen at an IVF clinic a few years ago. We decided we’d like to try to conceive now. We both are at a place in life where we are capable to support another human,” Janet continued.

Jack looked between the two of them.

“Why do I feel like there is a ‘but’?” Sara asked them.

Sam looked nervously at Sara, then she looked at Janet. 

“Because there is,” Janet started. She looked at Sara, then Jack. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

“We would like to ask you both if Jack could be our donor,” she finished.

The room was completely silent. Jack and Sara both stared at Janet. Sam fidgeted in her seat waiting for someone to say something. 

“Excuse me?” Sara finally said, eyes wide before pinching them together.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. We know this is a sensitive and intimate topic. But, we’re not asking to sleep with your husband. Just for a sperm donation,” Sam said quite surgically, stopping abruptly at her own words as they stuck in her throat. Janet touched her hand briefly.

“We want someone we know, and can trust,” Janet said, looking back at Sara. The air got uncomfortable very quickly.

“You can’t be serious. You make it sound like a science experiment using my husband. What happens when people find out? We already have two kids!” Sara said, getting a little upset.

“No one outside of this house ever needs to know,” Janet said, looking now at Jack. “We can’t do this alone. We would prefer this to be someone we know, but we can just as easily go to the fertility clinic and pick someone off of a list,” Janet said.

“We just thought we’d ask you first,” Sam continued. “We have been talking with our doctor and our lawyer for the past two weeks. If you are curious, we can go over some of the procedure and legal things. If you are not ready yet, these are your copies to take home with you to go over.”

“Lawyer?” Jack asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Yes, sir. In the contract we drafted with our lawyer, neither you nor Sara would have any legal claim to our baby, nor would you be required to provide child support. We would not be able to ask either of you for support for the child. There’s more, if you both would like to go over it,” Sam said.

“So, what, I just splooge in a cup, and the lab does the rest?” Jack asked, rearranging his hips in his seat. Sara reassured him with a small touch on his arm.

“Basically, yes. There is no guarantee that Sam’s eggs are still viable. There’s still a lot of variables left to this.”

“So who would carry the child?” Sara asked.

Janet and Sam looked at each other.

“I would,” Janet said, still looking into Sam’s eyes. Both women smiled.

“So, my sperm,” Jack said, squirming again, “Sam’s egg, and your uterus?” Jack said, trying to break up the seriousness in the room.

Everyone, including Sara, let out a small laugh. 

“Yes, in a nutshell,” Sam laughed, “no pun intended,” Sam finished, eliciting more laughs from everyone.

Jack looked at his wife. Sara shrugged her shoulders and put her hand on Jack’s back and caressed him softly.

“Can we go over what you have now, then think about it?” Sara asked Janet.

“Of course. Let’s start with the donation process,” Janet started.

The four of them spent the next two hours going over the documents in the folders. They went over the topics the doctor had given to them. They went over the contract drawn up by the lawyer. They went over the donation process that will happen at the IVF clinic. Sara had many more questions, including some for Jack. 

Jack asked if they could take the paperwork to their own lawyer. Janet and Sam both encouraged them to do so. Jack and Sara got up to leave.

“Thank you for coming over, both of you. I know this was way out in left field, and our intention was not to blindside you. We would be honored if you could help us,” Janet said, looking at Sara.

“We will talk about it over the weekend. We will try to have you an answer next week. Thank you. Dinner was delicious,” Jack said.

All four of them awkwardly hugged goodnight. After the O’Neill’s left, Sam and Janet cleaned up, then sat on the couch with the rest of the wine.

“You know, if this works out, you will need to cut back on that stuff,” Sam said.

“Hey, I’m the doctor in the house,” Janet joked, snuggling into Sam’s side.

“Do you think they will agree to this?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. The more we talked it over, the more hopeful I got. But you never know. It is Jack, after all. We know how he can get sometimes.”

“That’s the truth,” Sam said. They finished their wine, then went to bed.

…

Monday rolled around, and Sam and Janet shared a ride into work together. Around 1600, Jack came to find Janet in her office. He knocked on her door.

“Hey,” she said, smiling as she looked up to him.

“Hey. So,” he said. Janet stared at him for a few more moments.

“So,” she said.

“Can Sara and I talk to you two?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course. I don’t think you guys are going off-world, are you?”

“No. We’re here all week,” he said.

“When?” 

“Tonight. 1800 at our place. The kids have a school function that doesn't require us to be there.”

“OK, we will be there,” Janet said with a smile.

Jack gave her a tentative look, then tapped her desk twice with his knuckles. 

“Thanks, doc,” he said, then left her office. 

Janet went straight to Sam’s lab after her last report was done. She knocked on the door and Sam looked up at her.

“You OK?” Sam asked.

“I am. Six o’clock tonight at the O’Neill’s,” Janet said. 

“Did the Colonel say anything else?” 

“No. But I’m nervous,” Janet said softly.

“Let’s go home and get ready,” Sam said.

…

Sara and Jack welcomed them into their home. Jack got drinks for them all as the ladies sat in the living room. Sara looked at them all before she spoke.

“My brother is a divorce lawyer. He looked over the paperwork. He said it was pretty sound. Not a lot of wiggle room in there for either party to change terms of the contract. There is one area we’d like updated,” she said.

Sam’s eyes got large, and Janet was in the middle of a sip of wine when Sara’s words registered.

“Wait. Does that mean you agree?” Janet asked quietly.

“Yes. We will do this for you,” Jack said, “as long as these two areas marked with the tab are refined to the language we are requesting.”

Janet got tears in her eyes. She was always more emotional than Sam. Sam was more analytical and strategic in her thinking before she’d let her emotions get the best of her. Sam asked Sara and Jack to see the changes they wanted made to the contract. Sam read it out loud.

“First thing, you would like to be referred to as Aunt and Uncle, and our children to be considered cousins,” Sam said, looking at Janet.

Janet nodded at Sam, then looked at Sara and Jack. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Just as long as you all remember it’s not legal. We won’t really be a family,” Janet reminded everyone.

The O’Neill’s shook their heads and affirmed they understood.

“Second, you both would like to,” and Sam got choked up. She had to stop reading. She handed the paperwork to Janet. She read the words that Sam could not. They both looked at each other and Sam started to cry.

Janet reached over and caressed Sam’s back for a few moments as both ladies cried. Sara looked at Jack and squeezed his hand harder. She laid her other hand on his forearm with her as they waited for Sam and Janet to recover.

A few short minutes later Sam leaned back on the couch facing the O’Neill’s. 

“Thank you. Both of you. Thank you. This is far more than we hoped or expected. We can have the lawyer change the contract to include you as guardians if anything happens to the both of us. I don’t really know what to say right now,” Sam said, overcome with emotion.

“We talked it over and this is really something we couldn’t say no to. Well, I couldn’t say no to. Jack on the other hand, I had to assure him how I felt. I don’t feel threatened. And you both trust Jack with your lives. I understand. I really do. I want to help you,” Sara said, “WE want to help you.”

Janet looked at Jack.

“I know the IVF clinic will want to give you a full physical. I let them know I was your doctor, and can give the doctor the most recent work ups that he needs. The next step will be a psych exam for all four of us.”

“I feel like a guinea pig,” Jack said, looking at his wife.

“You will be fine, Jack. Maybe I can be your fluff girl at the clinic,” Sara joked, eliciting laughs from them all.

“You are too good for me,” he said, leaning over and kissing her. “So now what?” he asked all of them.

“I’ll take the papers to the lawyer to get redone. We meet up with our respective lawyers and sign the contract together. Then follow the lead from the IVF clinic,” Sam said.

“Alright,” Jack said, getting up. Janet looked questiongly at Sara.

“We got a little something for tonight,” Sara said as Jack got up and went into the kitchen.

The three of them heard the distinctive ‘pop’ of a champagne bottle. Jack walked back to the living room with a tray with four flutes full of champagne in them. Each lady took a glass, and Jack took the last one.

“We wanted to celebrate your new family. We are happy for you. To both of you,” Sara said.

They each took their glass and clinked them, and took a sip.

“There’s still a lot of factors. We need a viable embryo for implantation. Even if we get multiple ones, there’s a chance that none of them will take inside the uterus,” Janet said with surgical precision. Jack winced a little, and Sara stared at Janet.

“So if this doesn’t work, do you need him again to….” Sara asked, shaking her hand in the air like a hand job.

“Let’s just say we have options at the clinic rather than asking you a second time,” Janet said.

“Oh, OK,” Sara said, looking at Jack.

“But I would, I mean, I could, if, when, whatever,” Jack stumbled through his words.

“We will keep that in mind, sir. Cheers,” Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks consisted of doctor visits, psych evals, signing of the contract, and finding Janet’s most opportune time in the month for implantation. Once they had the approximate date, the process of combining the donor sperm to Sam’s eggs could take place.

Jack and Sara went to the clinic to give his donation. It was kept and preserved in a container, and listed with a number that was associated with Sam’s eggs. Once the eggs were defrosted and mixed with Jack’s sperm, it would take the clinic about 18-24 hours to confirm if fertilization occurred. After that, they wait another 2-5 days with the embryo in a special culture medium. After that waiting period, implantation can occur. 

Janet had been taking her temperature every day for the past few months to help the IVF clinic confirm a window of opportunity for implantation. The estimates put her most opportune time to become pregnant around the 17th of the month. So the following month she was scheduled for her embryo implantation.

Sam went to the clinic with Janet. She was prepped, and Sam was gowned up and in the room with Janet for the procedure. The clinic defrosted half of Sam’s eggs just in case they’d need to try again. Sam and Janet had five viable embryos that would be transferred into Janet’s uterus. In about two to four weeks they would know if any of them took. 

They went back to work as if nothing happened. No one asked about it, neither of them told anyone about it. Sam and Janet continued to carry on as normal. Colonel O’Neill acted no differently around Sam or Janet. They definitely did not speak of any of it at work. It was business as usual at the SGC.

Until three weeks later. Janet and Sam went to the clinic for the follow up. She had already taken a pregnancy test of her own at work, so she had an idea of what the doctor at the clinic was going to tell them. Sam and Janet were brought into an exam room, and Janet went to pee in a cup. 

The results came back fast. The doctor said the words that Janet already knew.

“Congratulations. Looks like we have achieved implantation,” the doctor said.

Both ladies let out a sigh of relief, and squeezed each other’s hand. 

“Do you know how many took?” Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, that will take a few months before we know how many you are carrying,” the doctor replied. 

Sam kissed Janet’s forehead and smiled. 

They went home after the appointment and ordered a pizza to celebrate. They snuggled on the couch watching The Wedding Planner, each thinking if one day they would ever get to be married.

…

Janet had to go tell General Hammond that she was pregnant by herself. Sam could not be a part of the conversation because no one was supposed to know they were a couple. They were not sure if Hammond knew or not, so better to keep it out of his office. While it hurt, they were happy they could be together and have this child.

Jack did tell Sara that Janet was pregnant. Sara was handling this better than Jack. He got a little uncomfortable around Janet and Sam that first week. It was still a little odd to know that his sperm mixed with one of Sam’s eggs, and that baby was growing inside of Janet. After about a week he settled into the idea.

…

Six months later, Sam and Janet were sitting on the couch after a baby shower given by the ladies at the SGC. Janet snuggled into Sam’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. Sam was caressing Janet’s baby belly.

“We got so much stuff!” Janet exclaimed.

“Ya, but we’re going to need it all, even for just one baby,” Sam said.

“Ya, I am sure we will. Oh! Did you feel that?” Janet asked excitedly.

“No, did the baby move?” 

“Ya, I think so. Here put your hand here,” Janet said, and put Sam’s hand on the last place she felt the kick.

“There. Did you feel it?”

Sam’s eyes snapped to Janet’s when she felt their baby kick. 

“It’s real. It’s moving. We’re going to have a baby,” Sam whispered as she kept her hand on Janet, feeling their baby move around.

“We sure are.”

“Why don’t I go draw you a bath?” Sam asked, running her fingers through Janet’s hair.

“Just a bath?” Janet asked with her fuck-me eyes.

“Is it ever ‘just a bath’ with me?” Sam said right back at her.

“No, not with you. Let’s go,” Janet said.

Sam helped her up off of the couch, and the two of them retreated for their bath, and so much more.

…

Jack got to watch the baby grow in Janet. He observed Sam and Janet being consummate professionals at work. Neither one of them showed any outward signs of affection towards one another. A far cry from Madison and Swanson, who were quite affectionate with each other at work. He worked in supply, she was a member of SG-11, respectively. It didn’t seem fair to him.

Jack did notice the little looks Sam and Janet gave each other. He watched how they walked close together, but never quite touching. He continued to see them bring each other food or drinks at work. He saw how Janet would have to practically pry Sam away from work some days. And he observed how Janet and Sam seemed to have created their own form of communication using only their eyes. It reminded him of Sara.

Jack got home that night and told Sara it was very strange to know he helped make the baby inside Janet. She asked him if he regretted anything. He said no. Even if he did, it was far too late and nothing legally could be done. It did make him want to try to have another baby. Sara said absolutely not, but she would not object to the trying part. 

...

Janet was now in her last weeks of her pregnancy. Sam was off world with SG-1. She should be home and on baby leave already, but she wanted to work up until she went into labor. She was afraid she’d get bored being home alone. Work definitely kept her busy.

SG-7 came in hot today with one injury. A few hours later, SG-1 returned. At the end of the day, Jack came in to tell Janet that it looked like Teal’c was stuck in the Stargate buffers. They will need Sam to stay until they figure this out. He told her to watch out for a new arrogant employee who is constantly challenging Sam at every move. Janet smiled and thanked him.

Janet went home alone and made dinner for two. She wrapped the second serving up and put it in the fridge for whenever Sam returned home. She took a hot shower and went to bed. Sam never came home.

The next day, Janet packed up the leftovers for Sam and brought it to work. She grabbed them both breakfast on her way down, knowing that Sam would not have eaten in at least 8 hours, probably more. There was no news on Teal’c yet, and they had less than 24 hours left before they’d lose him forever. 

Janet went to medical and began her day. Three teams required pre-mission exams. But since no one was going anywhere, they were postponed until they got Teal’c back and the Stargate was operational again.

Janet was moody and was snapping a lot at her staff today. She loved being pregnant, but she was done with the rest of it. Done with the weight gain, the mood shifts, the swelling, and the aches and pains. Which were bad today. She felt a constant pressure in her lower back today. No amount of stretching was helping.

Sam called to see how she was doing. She snapped at Sam, then immediately apologized. Sam took a short break and brought Janet a piece of the chocolate cake with the chocolate frosting from the DFAC. Sam told Janet to go home and she’d be there as soon as she could. She thanked Janet for her leftovers, and lovingly touched her arm as she left medical.

Janet went home alone for the second night in a row. She cried herself to sleep and had no idea why she was even crying. She couldn’t wait for the baby to be born. 

At about 2:30 AM, Janet felt a warm body snuggle up to her back. Sam's arm wrapped around Janet, and she rubbed her belly affectionately. She whispered that Teal’c is back safe. She kissed Janet’s head, and pressed her body as close to Janet’s back as she could. They both slept soundly for a few hours.

…

The next morning, Janet woke up on her back, Sam’s head on her belly. Sam’s hand was caressing the baby again, and it seemed like Sam was listening for any sounds the baby may be making. Janet gently caressed Sam’s head, and ran her hand along her neck and shoulder.

“You know, they don’t make any noise inside,” Janet said. Sam smiled and lifted her head towards Janet, leaving her chin on her hand which was still on the belly.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think maybe they do. We just haven’t learned how to listen,” Sam said with a smile. Janet smiled back.

“Good morning, my love,” Janet said, 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Like crap. Everything hurts. I want the baby out,” Janet chuckled. 

“Anything I can do for you?”

“Maybe massage my lower back? I’m so uncomfortable.”

“Sure. Let me help you sit. I’ll get behind you again,” Sam offered.

She helped Janet sit at the edge of the bed with her legs over the side. She took her shirt off and exposed her back to Sam. Sam got up off of the bed to get the bottle of massage oil. When she turned around, she saw a very pregnant, half naked Janet sitting on their bed. Janet looked tired and in pain. And she took Sam’s breath away.

Janet looked to Sam, who was standing a few steps away from their bed. Sam was frozen in place staring at Janet.

“What?” Janet asked.

“I, um. You are beautiful. I wish I had a camera.”

“Oh come on, Sam. I’m fat, I’m swollen, I haven’t even had a shower yet,” Janet replied.

Sam walked over to Janet and got down on her knee in front of her.

“And you are beautiful,” Sam whispered, taking one of Janet’s hands. ”I never thought I would ever have any of this,” she said, motioning in the air with her hands, “until I met you. Now we are going to have a baby.”

Sam leaned in and kissed Janet, not even caring about morning breath. She needed Janet to know how special she is. Sam held the back of Janet’s head, and put her forehead to hers. She inhaled and caressed her thumb on Janet’s cheek.

“I love you. I can’t stop. I know I don’t say words as often as you need me to. Look at me,” Sam said, moving her head back so she could see Janet.

Janet looked into Sam’s eyes. A single tear fell from her eye. Sam looked between Janet’s eyes, then settled in on one. She smiled a small, gentle smile.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you until the end. If I could marry you, I would do it now,” Sam said softly, not moving her hand off of Janet’s head.

Janet smiled back at Sam.

“I know. Me too. But, my back really hurts,” Janet said with a small laugh. Sam gave Janet a small laugh in return, then climbed into the bed behind Janet and gave her the requested massage that her aching back needed.

…

Sam helped Janet shower and get ready for work. Sam drove, and when they got to work, they stopped at the DFAC for breakfast before taking the plunge downward in the elevators. 

“Ugh. Everything hurts,” Janet winced, her eyes watering up.

“You know, you really don’t have to be so silly and stubborn. Why don’t you just go home and relax?” Sam asked as they got into the elevator alone.

Janet inhaled deeply, and let out a cleansing breath.

“You know I will go nuts. It can’t be much longer anyways,” Janet said.

“Alright….. _pumpkin_ ,” Sam said with a big smile, using the pet name Janet hates the most.

It made Janet laugh, and that’s what Sam wanted. She knew Janet was miserable. Sam got off on level 19 to go to her lab.

“Call me if you need me,” Sam said on her way out, and turned to smile at Janet as the door closed. 

Janet continued down to level 22 to settle in for the day. Everything hurt. Her back, her hips, her fingers and her toes. She was miserable, but did not want to be miserable at home. 

She spent the morning giving outgoing exams to SG-8, 10, and 11. She called Sam to ask to bring her lunch. Her feet were so tired, and legs so sore, she didn’t want to get up from her desk. She leaned back in her chair and rested her head on the back of the chair. 

As she was looking at the fluorescent lights and tubes and cables in the ceiling, she felt a tight pain from the front of her pelvis to her back. She let out a sound that was between a scream and a growl. Jamieson came running in her office to ask what happened.

Janet’s face was white and she was leaning forward in her seat, grabbing her baby belly in one hand, and gripping the desk with the other.

“Something is not right,” Janet said loudly.

“OK, I’m calling your doctor,” Jamieson said. She picked up the phone and called Janet’s OB. 

She was told to get Janet to the ER for evaluation. Jamieson hung up and called for an ambulance.

“Don’t be silly, Sam or someone can drive me,” Janet said.

“Oh no ma’am. The EMT’s will have things that you do not in the car. The firestation is right down the road from us, you know that,” Jamieson said a bit worried.

Jamieson called for an ambulance, and then got a wheelchair for Janet. Just then, Sam walked in with lunch.

“What’s going on?” she asked, concerned.

“I think she’s in labor,” Jamieson said.

“I’m fine, can you drive me to the hospital?” Janet asked. Sam looked at Jamieson.

“I already called for an ambulance. They’ll meet us up top,” Jamieson said reassuringly at Sam.

“I’ll come wait with you. Let me go tell the Colonel or Hammond what’s going on. If I miss the ambulance, I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“OK, see you soon,” Janet said as Jamieson pushed her out of her office and down the hall to the elevator.

Sam went down to see Hammond to let him know what was going on. She asked if she could have the rest of the day off, and he granted it. She was sure by now he knew about her and Janet, but he still wasn’t allowed to ask, and they weren’t allowed to tell.

She ran into Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c on her way to the elevator.

“Janet is being taken to the hospital,” she said quietly to them.

Daniel’s eyes went large in understanding, Teal’c bowed his head, and Jack shifted his weight on his feet.

“OK, good luck. Let us know how things go,” Jack said softly. 

“I will. Thanks,” Sam replied. 

She stopped at her lab to grab her things, then made her way to the top. By the time she got there, the ambulance was already gone. Jamieson had waited for her and reminded her which hospital she was being taken to. She walked down to her car and then drove to the hospital.

Sam got to the ER and she told them that she was Janet Fraiser’s next of kin. They escorted her to Janet’s room. Janet was in a lot of pain. Her OB had already been by. Sam sat next to Janet in a chair and held her hand.

“I’m already dilated 3 centimeters. Dr. Frederick thinks I have been in labor for over a day,” Janet said.

“Wow. That would explain your pain and overall uncomfortableness,” Sam said, squeezing her hand.

“The pain is due to Junior being turned the wrong way. He said the baby should flip back around to have the face towards my pelvis, not the back of his head. The head is hitting my sacrum and coccyx, which is causing my pain. I’m being moved up to the delivery floor. Can you all my sister? Can you also call Sara?”

“Yes, of course I will. Can I get you anything?”

“I don’t have my suitcase. At some point I’d like that. It’s got all my stuff on the checklist in it. It should be by the front door.” 

“Oh my god. Janet. This means the baby is coming?” 

The realization finally hit Sam. She was going to be a mom. Janet laughed at her. 

“Yes, the baby is coming,” Janet smiled through the pain.

Sam stood and leaned over and kissed Janet.

“You are going to be the best mom. Let me go call Daniel or Jack to have them stop by the house for your suitcase.”

Sam got up to get her phone out of her bag. She paused, then turned back to face Janet. Janet was visibly in a lot of pain. Her contractions were rolling in and out, spaced well apart for now. Sam stared at her partner for a moment until Janet caught her eye. Janet gave her a pained smile. Sam walked back to Janet with the phone in hand.

The hospital staff came in to take Janet up to the birthing suite. Sam sat on the bed next to Janet and put the phone down. She took her head in her hands and pressed her forehead softly to Janet’s.

“I love you. You deserve better than me. But I love you. You are going to be a wonderful mother to our child,” She said quietly, looking into Janet’s eyes.

Sam kissed Janet’s forehead, and got up to let the staff take Janet to her room.

…

Nineteen hours and twenty minutes later, a very healthy 6 pound, 3 ounce Jacob Carter Fraiser was born. Were it to have been a girl, her name would have been Abigail Carter Fraiser. Incorporating Sam’s surname as a middle name alleviated the need to hyphenate the child’s name.

Little Jacob was being cleaned and swaddled while Janet was delivering the placenta. Sam took that time to go out into the waiting room to make an announcement to friends and family that were gathered.

“It’s a boy!” she exclaimed.

Her dad was the first to hug her. 

“I’m happy for you, kiddo,” he said.

“Thanks, dad. His name is Jacob Carter Fraiser. No hyphen. Our last name is his middle name,” she said, choking back the tears.

“Oh Sammy, come here,” he said, and hugged his daughter tightly one more time.

Then Janet’s sister came in for a hug and questions about her nephew. Daniel and Teal’c next, followed by both Sara and Jack. 

Sam shared a knowing look and some tears with Sara. Jack just looked at the two women and gave them a small smile while caressing the back of his wife. No one knew Jack was the donor for this baby, except the four of them.

“Thank you,” Sam said almost imperceptibly into Sara’s ear as she hugged her again. 

Sam hugged Jack, then turned to everyone.

“I’m going to go back in. I’ll bring him out when I can. Once they let us know where Janet will be moved to, I’ll also let you know. Thank you all for coming. This means a lot to us both,” she said, not even trying to hold back the tears.

Sam went back to Janet and their newborn son. Janet was just getting a new gown on, and Sam was struck with the intimacy of the moment. Her partner had just given birth to their son. She looked tired and exhausted, and in some pain. 

In that moment, Sam realized how powerful and strong Janet is. She had grown a human inside of her, and then went through the painful process of getting that human out into the world. She could not have been more proud of Janet. 

She smiled as the nurse brought her son to her. For the first time, Sam held her son. She looked at Janet, who was now seated on a clean bed. Sam gave Janet what felt like a smile that went from ear to ear, and perhaps even, off of her head all together.

She went and sat on the bed and the two moms admired their son. Jacob began to cry, and the nurse suggested they try to get him latched on for a feeding. Sam watched in awe as her son ate from her lover's breast. Life could not get any better than it was right now. Or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOGUE**

On October 31, 2014*, Janet and Sam stood before an El Paso County judge with their now nine year old son Jacob.

Daniel, Teal’c, Jack, Sara, Charlie, Cassie, Janet’s sister, and the elder Jacob Carter were in the judge’s office to witness the event. 

Janet and Sam pledged their love and lives together, and were legally married just after 1300. They were officially Dr. and Dr. Fraiser. Sam no longer cared about her name as a published scientist. Those days were long over for her. She had more important things in her life now.

Janet had retired a few years after Jacob was born. She became a very happy stay-at-home mom to Jacob. 

Sam had seen her own career skyrocket over time. She had been to Area 51 and back. She made full bird and spent a year away from Earth on Atlantis. She had commanded the George Hammond in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies.

Sam was promoted to General, and took command of the SGC for a few years. She had finally retired earlier this year after over twenty years of service. And now she had married her best friend, lover, and mother to their child. Life could not be any better than it was right now.

_________________________  
*The month and year that same-sex marriage was recognized in Colorado. 

The US military allowed benefits for same-sex marriage since August 2013, but was predicated by providing a marriage certificate in a state in which is was legal for same-sex couples to be married. Colorado only had civil union laws in 2013. I know these are Wikipedia links, but it has all the information I pulled from in one location for ease of reading. 

[ LGBT Rights In Colorado](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_rights_in_Colorado)  
[ Same-sex Unions and Military Policy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_unions_and_military_policy)

The history of same-sex marriage and benefits in the US has been tumultuous and hard on the LGBTQ+ community leading up to the Federal law passed in 2016. Many people have died due to bullying and ignorance. The bullying and deaths continue today. Let’s stop the hate against others who just want to live and be happy. Let people live how they choose. It’s not up to you. Love is Love. End of story.


End file.
